The present invention relates to certain novel osmium-carbohydrate complexes.
Osmium has been shown to be effective in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis [I. Boussina, et al, Scand. J. Rheumatology, 5,53 (1976)]. Osmium tetroxide (OsO.sub.4) has had limited use in the treatment of arthritis. In a typical treatment, OsO.sub.4 is injected directly into the affected joints. Following the injection, deposits of osmium containing compounds are found in the injected joint. These osmium deposits may be responsible for the long symptom free periods observed in the treatment. Osmium tetroxide has not found wide utilization, however, due to damaging side reactions which accompany OsO.sub.4 injections.